


Mornings with Paul Stamets

by HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, Fluff, Hugh is CaringTM, M/M, Plotless Fluff, just pure fluff, theyre both cute and I love them so much, this has no plot whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/pseuds/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind
Summary: Paul and Hugh share a slow morning together. That’s it, that’s the story.





	Mornings with Paul Stamets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transmarkcohen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/gifts).



> Okay so this was mainly written for Felix so. I am still of the strong belief that we are irl Culmets. I wrote a Culmets fic last month so I guess this annual now.
> 
> Edit: I’ve been told annual means yearly but I’m Norwegian and petty and will not correct it.
> 
> Suck it Felix.

Good morning, mi amor,”

Hugh had just entered the kitchen where Paul was sitting. He was still fairly groggy. Not particularly surprising considering it was still only a little over 6 a.m.. Paul was sitting by their dinner table, PADD in hand. His eyes were scanning over it repeatedly before he started typing, they were tinted red as well. Hugh guessed they were strained. In response to Hugh leaning down and kissing his forehead he simply grunted and gave a week “good morning,” back. 

On his right side was a half eaten green apple. It seemed forgotten as the bite marks were already becoming slightly light brown. Paul was wearing his glasses, they were big, black and square. The light from the PADD reflected in them and created a little rectangle at the bottom of both the frames. Hugh loved when Paul wore them. Especially when Paul would instinctively push them up even though they were at the top of his nose already. This usually happened when he was working, he would completely disappear into his work and forget everything around him. He usually only worse the glasses when he didn’t have to come into work, if he was working he would put his contacts in and wear them for the rest of the day. That was the most practical since he tended to move around a lot lot. Sometimes he would even ditch the contacts as well, he swore it was an accident, but Hugh thought Paul just didn’t bother. 

Their coffee pot was still on the kitchen counter. It was half full so Hugh decided to pour himself some of the leftover coffee into his mug. The mug was an official one everyone got when they joined Starfleet. It was navy blue and had the Starfleet logo printed in white over the whole thing. A couple of years ago Hugh had gifted Paul a mug, it was red and had a drawing of a tabby cat. Paul loved it, but god forbid anyone besides Hugh would see it. After filling his mug Hugh sat down next to his partner. Careful to place the cup slowly down so none of the coffee was spilt. The cat mug was still on the table, Paul had pushed it to the other side so he wouldn’t accidentally bump into it while working. 

Hugh reached over to Paul to touch his shoulder. His fingers traced over his skin until he ended up by Paul’s palm. He intertwined his fingers with Paul’s and Hugh gave him a light squeeze. Paul turned his head towards Hugh and met his eyes. When he wore his glasses his eyes became bigger and bluer. Hugh would never get over how cute he thought Paul looked in them. 

“I need that hand to type, Hugh. Or would you rather I attempt with my nose?” 

They both smiled, Paul’s smile significantly more tired than Hugh’s. He leaned over to rest his forehead on Paul’s shoulder. He kissed Paul’s upper arm before leaning back. Bringing their hands up to his lips, Hugh kissed the top of Paul’s hand as well. 

“I know, sweetheart,” 

Hugh opened his hand, making it easier for Paul to remove his. Paul’s hand lingered for a bit, resting in Hugh’s palm. Hugh’s fingers were thicker than Paul’s and a lot warmer. They were a nice contrast with Paul’s thin, cold ones. 

“When did you go to sleep tonight, Paul?” 

Quickly moving back to his original position, Paul avoided Hugh’s face. He didn’t feel like looking at how disappointed he would be. He couldn’t handle it, especially not now, he was too tired and too sensitive in the morning. 

“I haven’t yet,,,”

Hugh sighed, he was disappointed but he had expected it. Luckily neither of them had to leave each other’s sides today. This was one of the few days where neither of them had to go in to work. Of course Paul would always spend that time working on his PADD anyway. 

“Turn off your PADD and come to bed with me, let’s both sleep for a little longer today. Okay, darling?” 

Paul stayed silent. It was clear he wanted to continue working. Paul seemed a little too addicted to keep working. Of course that usually made his work way less spectacular than it would have been had he taken the time to sleep more. Even when he knew he deserved a break, he felt the need to get back to work as soon as possible. Even days like this that he had been given off where he didn’t have to show up to work. 

“Alright, but I’m keeping the sound on this thing on,” 

Hugh nodded and smiled in response. It wasn’t perfect, but it was better than he had expected. This was way better than Paul not sleeping. He intertwined their fingers again. Tapping lightly on Paul’s knuckles. He lead them both to their shared bedroom, when they reached the doorframe he gave Paul a light kiss on his forehead and one on his lips.  
“Thank you, love,” 

They cuddled up together under the sheets. Paul was snuggled up against Hugh’s chest while Hugh was running his fingers through Paul’s blond hair. Soon Paul fell asleep to Hugh’s presence and the sound of his breath and soft voice whenever he would mumble sweet nothings into Paul’s ear. Hugh followed short after, still cuddling Paul.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments, just saying


End file.
